iHate Scary Movies
by musicfreak291
Summary: It's Halloween Night and the group doesn't know what to do. They decide to watch a horror movie but things start to become weird. Can Sam and Freddie escape the terror? Slight Seddie. One-shot.


**iHate Scary Movies**

**A/N: Okay so this is my little Halloween one-shot treat for all the readers out there. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**

"Hey" Sam announced as she entered the Shay's apartment.

"Hey Sam." Spencer replied, eyes never leaving the pumpkin in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as she made her way to the fridge.

"If you must know, I'm about to make the scariest jack-o lantern ever made." Spencer said, picking up a carving knife. "Okay Mr Pumpkin time to have your innards removed." Spencer said as he plunged the knife into the pumpkin.

Sam simply laughed and made her way to the couch. "Carly!" Sam shouted hoping her friend would come down instead of having her go up.

Carly appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh hi Sam. You want to come up or stay here?" She asked making her way to the couch.

"Ughh too lazy." Sam said. Carly immediately knew her answer.

"Freddie! Sam's here." Carly shouted before taking a seat beside Sam. Seconds later Freddie came walking down the stairs, engrossed with his Pearphone. He took a seat beside Sam and continued fidgeting with his phone. Sam stared at him for a minute, waiting for him to stop whatever he was doing.

After a minute Freddie still had not acknowledge Sam. She cleared her throat hoping that by doing so he would realize she was there. Still no response. Sam sighed and snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Sam give it back." Freddie said.

"What? Your phone is more important than your girlfriend?" Sam asked receiving an eye roll from Freddie.

"Fine. Hey Beautiful. Happy? Now give me my phone Sam, I'm doing something important." Freddie said reaching for his phone but Sam pulled away, keeping it out of his reach.

"You left out something." Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes and gave Sam a peck on the lips. She smiled and handed him back his phone. "Now was that so difficult."

"Ughh Sam, can you not be so...gross around me." Carly said. Sam just shrugged. Finally Freddie put away his phone.

"Hey sweetie." He said putting his arm around Sam.

"Oh, now you notice me?" Sam said.

"Aww are you mad? I'll get you ham." Freddie said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. He soon returned with a plate of ham. "My peace offering to you."

"What do you mean YOUR peace offering? It's our Ham." Spencer said pointing to him and Carly. Freddie just smiled sheepishly and Spencer went back to his pumpkin.

"So what are we going to do? It's halloween night and I'm bored." Carly asked.

"Movie?" Freddie suggested.

"Yeah, one that will scare the socks off of me." Sam said.

"One scare your socks off movie coming up." Carly said as she scrolled through the various titles on pay-per-view. Freddie went and turned down the light leaving some for Spencer, not wanting him to cut his own hand off.

The movie started playing and Freddie took his place beside Sam. "What show is this?"

"Night of horror." Carly said.

"I hope it's better than the title." Freddie said causing Sam to shush him. He kept quiet and they all watched the film.

The show was pretty decent except the bad acting. "Zombies? Cliché much?" Sam said. They all agreed and continued to watch the show. By the time the film was over, everyone was asleep. Even Spencer who now lay over the kitchen island, hugging his now finished Jack-o lantern.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes, awoken by a loud crash. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted herself off Freddie's shoulder. She looked around, trying to find what awoke her. She then realized that the entire apartment was dark, the only light coming from the television which was showing TV static.

She picked up the remote and changed the channel but every channel was the same static image. "Carly. I think your TV's broken." Sam said still flipping through the channels. There was no reply "Carly?" Sam said, moving her hand to where her friend was, only to find that the place beside her was empty. She looked over at the island and Spencer was missing too.

She got up and tried to find the light switch. She eventually found it but the light's weren't working. She was never one to be afraid but she was getting a little spooked. She quickly walked over to Freddie and shook him awake.

"Huh what happened?" He asked in a sleepy daze.

"Freddie, wake up." Sam said shaking him more vigorously.

"I'm up. Why do you sound so panicky?" Freddie inquired, rubbing his eyes.

"Carly and Spencer are missing and the lights won't work." Sam said clinging onto Freddie's arm.

"Wait, are you scared?" Freddie smirked.

"NO!...Maybe...a little." Sam said. Freddie just chuckled until Sam punched him in the arm. Then there was a crash coming from Spencer's room.

"What was that?" Freddie said. The tone of his voice changing.

"Who's scared now?" Sam smirked. "Should we check that out?" Sam asked.

"I guess. It could be Spence." Freddie said. They both slowly made their way to the room, Freddie leading the way, Sam still clinging to his sleeve. Just then there was a flash of lightning followed by thunder meaning that it was raining outside.

Just then Freddie stepped in something strange. "What the?" He said as he bent down and picked it up. He held it to the light, only to realize it was Spencer's Jack-o lantern, only it was broken and smashed.

"I wonder what happened." Freddie said. Sam examined the smashed pumpkin in Freddie's hands and noticed something.

"Are those...bite marks?" Sam said pointing to the corner of the pumpkin. Freddie inspected the spot and indeed saw that there were bite marks on it. He dropped the vegetable and wiped his hands on his shirt. "Maybe Spencer got hungry?" Sam joked but it came out terrified. There was another crash in the room again and they let out a small yelp.

They started walking towards the room again and slowly creaked the door open. "Spencer? Are you in here?" Freddie asked. He could hear some weird noises and took another step into the pitch black room. "Spence?"

Sam then saw something in the corner of the room. She squinted her eyes, hoping that that would make things clearer in the dark. She then saw two figures, one big and the other pretty small, huddle d in the corner. "What's that?" She said to Freddie and pointed to the two figures.

"Spencer? Carly? Is that you?" Freddie asked, taking a few cautious steps to the figures. Just then another flashed of lightning illuminated the room. Revealing Spencer and Carly in the corner, only they weren't normal. They had a strange skin tone and they looked different. Sam then realized that they were eating something. Another flash of lightning and she could see it was a dead rat that was in their hands, blood dripping from the dead carcass. Sam gasped but Freddie's hand covered her mouth, muffling it.

"Shh. Don't make a sound." Freddie whispered. Sam nodded and they slowly walked backwards towards the door, making sure they didn't make a sound. But then Sam stepped on something and it snapped, the sound echoing through the room. They both froze, staying in their spot. Carly and Spencer had heard the snap and they dropped the rat carcass in their hand. The little light coming in from the window allowed Freddie to see that they were both approaching him. He and Sam remained silent, Sam now starting to shake slightly.

Freddie started moving backwards again, heading for the door. Another flash of lightning, revealing Spencer and Carly's face, both of which was scarily contorted and dripping with blood. They saw the two terrified teens in front of them and screamed angrily.

"Go go!" Freddie shouted, pushing Sam out the door and closed it. Loud knocks started coming from the other side of the door and Freddie backed away from it. Sam taking a cart and pushing against the door. The banging suddenly stopped and was replaced by eerie scratching noises.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Freddie said pulling Sam behind him. He exited the apartment and opened the door to his own apartment, locking it behind him.

"We should be safe here." Freddie said as Sam tried to catch her breath.

"That was the scariest thing I ever experienced. I know I'm not scared of anything but that was just terrifying." Sam said.

"Yeah I know. At least we are safe here." Freddie said, panting.

"I wonder what happened to them." Sam asked. Freddie knew she was referring to Carly and Spencer.

"I don't know but I feel like I'm in a horror movie." Freddie said. He tried the light switch but it too wasn't working.

"Great. No light." Sam said.

"Hold on, my mom keeps a back up generator somewhere here." He felt his way around the room and finally reached the shoe cabinet. He opened it and felt around for the generator. "Here it is." He said when he finally found the metal contraption. He flipped a switch and the lights came on. "Let there be light." He said.

"Whoa" Sam said.

"What?" Sam pointed to the room and Freddie saw that it was a complete mess. The sofa was ripped in multiple areas, the television was smashed and the curtains were torn.

"Oh my god." Sam shouted and pointed to the floor. Freddie followed her finger and saw a trail of blood, stained on the carpet.

"Oh my god. Mom!" Freddie shouted and ran for his Mom's room.

"Freddie wait." Sam shouted but Freddie was already running. Freddie burst into his mother's room, seeing her lying on the bed, blood all over her.

"Mom!" Freddie shouted, running over to his mother. "Mom, please wake up." he shouted, shaking her lifeless body. He started to cry, tears flowing down his face.

Sam went over and put a hand of his shoulder. He looked up at her and her facial expression said she was sorry. He wiped his face and stood up. Sam put her arm around him and led him out the door. In the hallway, they heard something coming from the room, they turn and saw Mrs Benson crawling on the floor.

"Mom?" Freddie said. She slowly looked up but Freddie knew that was no longer his mother. "Sam I think we should go." Freddie said leading her to the door. Mrs Benson then started crawling towards them at breakneck speed, the blood thirst in her eyes apparent. "NOW!" Freddie shouted running out the apartment.

They got out only to be met with Carly and Spencer coming out of their apartment. Sam quickly made a left and ran towards the fire escape, pulling Freddie behind her. Sam reached the window and stepped out. Freddie followed behind, however not before Spencer grabbed him and pulled him back in. Sam saw that and turned to help Freddie.

"NO." Freddie shouted. "Run Sam. Run!" Freddie shouted before he was pulled into the darkness.

Sam did as she was told and ran down the steps, tears streaming down her face as she did so. She around the fourth floor until a zombie Lewbert blocked her way from the lower level. Sam didn't know what to do. She looked up and saw Mrs Benson was crawling down the steps, closing the gap between them. She looked down and Lewbert was slowly climbing up. She was trapped. She then saw the window beside her. She was about to climb in when two red eyes appeared through the darkness.

They approached and Sam moved backwards until she hit the edge of the fire escape. She looked behind her and saw that she was still way to high to jump for it. She turned back to the window. The eyes walked into the light and Carly came into view. Sam stayed pressed against the fire escape. Just then Carly pounced and tackled Sam, causing Sam and Carly to plummet four floors to the wet floor beneath.

Sam and Freddie both screamed awake. They looked at each other and then to their sleeping friend beside them. Both of them heaved a sigh of relief.

"Did we just have the same dream?" Freddie asked wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Dream? More like nightmare." Sam said.

"Well that was one hell of a nightmare." Freddie said, still relieved it was a dream.

"Well I know one thing's for sure. I now hate scary movies." Sam said.

"Ditto." Freddie said.

* * *

**A/N: Well how was that. I am extremely happy with this one. Lol. I got the inspiration mainly from 'Left 4 Dead' and 'I am Legend'. Well tell me how it was and happy Halloween. Please Review.**


End file.
